Zed's Journey: A new region
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: Zed and Raina are headed off to a new region: The Sinnoh region. What will they find there? Just read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Zed and Raina looked in shock at the once beautiful town. No one was anywhere to be seen. ?Umbreon and Leafeon retreated back to their Poke-balls, most likely to escape the horrible sight. Zed then remembered something: His friend, Lyra, lived here. In a hope that his friend was alive, he called her number on his XTransceiver. His heart nearly stopped when ringing came from the house on his left. He and Raina ran over and started moving rubble to find Lyra. When they found her, she wasn't breathing. Zed cried out in despair that Lyra had died. She had been his childhood friend, and even helped him out multiple times. Raina, afraid her brother was going to do something horrible, tried comforting him.

" _Zed, I'm really sorry, but who was she? Please, I need to know..._ "

"She was my friend. She cared for me when i was sad. She saved my life, Raina. Her name, was Lyra." Zed replied.

Raina hugged her brother, sharing his pain.

A few hours later, Zed had calmed down. They had continued digging through the rubble, and found a Poke-ball. it still worked. When Zed opened it, he was surprised to see Lyra's Marill. When Marill saw what had happened to Lyra, she had reacted extremely similar to Zed. Umbreon had come back out to help translate what Marill told Zed. " _She says that she wants to travel with you Zed, to take revenge on the people who did this to her trainer._ " Umbreon translated, " _She also said while the town was attacked, Lyra had told her to find you if she didn't make it._ " Zed looked at the little water mouse Pokemon, and held out his hand in welcoming. "Welcome to the team, Marill. I wish it could have been over happier circumstances, but now we have to find where those guys headed. Lyra was like a sister to me, and if something happens to one of us, we will take our revenge." Zed looked down, remembering what had happened to Drake. " _Marill mentioned a region, Zed,_ " Umbreon suddenly told him, " _it was the Sinnoh region. Don't we have family there?_ " Surprised by this fact, Zed nodded. Waking Raina from her nap, carefully as the last time he did she nearly shouted his mind to pieces, he told her where they were headed.

" _Okay, Zed, anyways, i would like to see cousin DJ and cousin Gabe again._ " She said.

"It's Gavin, Raina. If we want to make it in time, we must leave now. Are you up for another trip?"

" _Yes, my brother._ " was her reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Zed and Raina stepped off the boat to Sangem Town and started heading West to Twinleaf Town, where their cousins lived. Zed had only been to Sinnoh once, but he knew the path well enough. Raina was new to this region, and the sight of her made some people scared. Zed didn't want to waste more time telling people she was his sister, as no one understood his explanation. Leafeon and Umbreon came out of their Poké-balls to join them on the walk. Not long after, the first building was in sight. Zed remembered the little vane on the roof: an Eevee. He smiled and ran forward, Raina and the others following behind. When he knocked on the door, he was glad to hear a familiar voice in his head.

" _Zed, is that you?_ " The voice asked.

"It's me, Magical Girl. Glad to hear you after all these years. Are DJ and Gavin home?" Zed replied.

" _Yes, I'll inform DJ you are here,_ " she answered back.

A few minutes later, the door opened and DJ greeted his 10 year younger cousin. Gavin also greeted them, Glaceon at his side. DJ and Gavin had been busy doing their own things. DJ had been talking to Zycron on the phone, and in turn wasn't surprised to see Raina not be human. Gavin, on the other hand, had been busy replaying an old game of his, and acted quite shocked when Zed introduced his sister. Magical Girl smiled and laughed at Gavin's reaction, the other Eeveelutions and family joining in.

A little while later, Zed told DJ and Gavin what had happened to New Bark town in Johto. DJ acted surprised, then mentioned something similar had happened to Celestic Town earlier that month. He then said he predicted that Team Galactic had done it somehow. They had talked about this over dinner. When everyone was done eating, Zed went up to a guest room and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Zed stared at the horrible scene in front of him. He saw his partner, Umbreon, in front of him, his golden rings dyed red. Umbreon then fell over, crying out both physically and mentally in pain. Zed screamed at the sight.

Suddenly he was in his bed, Umbreon laying next to him. His eyes were open, looking at Zed in concern.

" _You okay, Zed?_ " Umbreon asked him.

"Yes, I'm, fine Umbreon. It was just THAT nightmare again." Zed replied.

Raina suddenly burst into the room, accidentally shredding the door with Psychic energy.

" _Zed! I heard you scream. Are you okay?_ " She asked him.

Zed reassured her he was fine, then decided to get a drink of water. While he was up, he saw a shadowy figure in the forest, looking at him. Passing it off as his Shadow, Zed went back to his room, where Raina was busy trying to repair the door with her newfound powers. After the door was mostly fixed, Zed went back to sleep. This time his dream was different.

He and Umbreon were in a dark warehouse, completely empty. There were men in dark, matching clothes surrounding him and Umbreon, a strange symbol representing a P with a lightning bolt behind it on their chests. Zed felt like he was in trouble, and Umbreon tended in sync with him. The black clothes figures all drew daggers and rushed at Zed, only to be stopped by a powerful Dark Pulse attack from Umbreon. Red speckled the white floor, and in shock Zed realized that Umbreon had killed them to save him. Then, as Umbreon went over to check on Zed, his golden rings dyed red, there was a gunshot, and Umbreon fell over in shock. Zed woke up once more to see that Umbreon was still safe. He hoped that horrible nightmare would never come true. The rest of the night, Zed slept peacefully, seeing in his head the day his brother Zycron had gotten married...


	4. Chapter 4

Zed and Raina waved goodbye to their cousins, ready to set out for the day. Zed had called up an old friend of his and learned he lived in Jublife. It had been a few years since they've seen each other, and Jublife was just a quick fly North. Zed had brought a Pelipper with him from Kalos, as it knew fly. It was quite large for a Pelipper and it was able to carry Zed easily. Raina wanted to try flying alongside Zed and Pelipper. Zed agreed with her reasoning, wanting to test out her new powers more, but told her to be careful. If she fell, he'd have Pelipper grab her by the shoulders, as carefully as she could.

An hour later, they made it to Jublife. Thankfully, Raina had not fallen. Zed saw his friend waving at him from the Pokemon Center. Zed landed nearby, called back Pelipper, and ran over, Raina at his side.

"Hey, long time no see Naz!" Zycron called out.

"Three years isn't that long, Zycron," Naz replied, laughing a bit. Slice, the Gallade was next to Naz.

Zycron looked at him in surprise. "The last time I saw Slice, he was still a Kirlia. I'm glad to see you found that Dawn Stone." Slice smiled at the compliment.

Zed then introduced Raina to Naz, who didn't know how to react.

Finally, Naz spoke, "That's Raina?! Last time i saw her, she was three years old and was human!"

Zed and Raina started laughing at Naz's reaction. Slice joined in a bit, but stopped after a short chuckle.

"It's a long story, Naz. I'll tell you later," Zed told him, "For right now, i was wondering if you saw anything unusual around here."

Naz thought for a bit, then told Zed that there have been unusual looking people in strange suits around town. "And i don't mean Team Galactic either. they've been disbanded for years."

Zed thought about what this meant, but couldn't figure it out. "Okay. can you take me to where they are normally seen?"

"Yes, follow me," Naz told him, then started walking towards a building in the distance, the old Galactic warehouse...


	5. Chapter 5

Zed, Raina, and Naz all stood in front of the Galactic building. There was voices inside, talking about something strange.

"How has the experiment went so far...?"

"Well enough. Nacrene has just been cleared off the map..."

At these words, Zed and Naz both cringed out of shock. Nacrene City was no more?

"Continue doing tests... and stay true to the goal..." the first voice said.

The siblings and Naz both carefully walked away from the building.

"That's strange," Naz said, "Those didn't sound like the people from earlier... we should go to Unova, guys. They might need us there."

Zed, surprised, looked at Naz. "Unova...?"

Raina decided to tell Naz what had happened to Zed there. Naz's eyes widened a=in shock at what had happened to Zed's Pokemon.

Naz then put a hand on Zed's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Zed. no one will die... the three Pokemon you have with you should protect you."

Leafeon, Umbreon, and Marril all came out of their Poke-balls. Marril heard the voices in the distant building and started ranting frantically. Zed noticed Marril's behavior and made the connection: whoever was in that building had destroyed New Leaf town as well.

Marril suddenly stopped. A man in a trench-coat had walked up to them silently.

"I have a message from my lord N, leader of Team Plasma, to Zed, the Hero's Brother. Are you Zed?" The man asked, oddly formal.

"I am," Zed replied, "But isn't Team Plasma evil?"

"The letter will reveal all, Lord Shade," the man said, then left.

Zed opened the letter and read it in surprise:

Dear Zed Shade,

Your brother and I are old friends. He helped me see my ways. If this letter makes it to you, I'd like you to know Team Plasma is not a criminal organization anymore. Those grunts you see around cities nowadays? They are my link to the world outside of Unova. Zycron and I have recently met up again, and i gave him the choice of what to do. I hope he makes the right one. You and your sister, Raina, are invited to stay at my house in Driftveil. You will be safe, I promise.

Sincerely,

Natural Harmonia Gropius,

N.


End file.
